Wait For The Sunset
by keller12917
Summary: A planned day turned into a surprise trip to Arizona. What would this visit have in store for Jeannie Stone?


**A/N This was supposed to be a Valentine's Day story. While I had a bit of it written how I wanted, the rest eluded me for the longest time. This morning while I was watching a video the rest of the words just came to me.**

 **Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me.**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

 **Wait For The Sunset**

The days had passed too slowly for Steve Keller since their last time together. Now one of his greatest dreams was about to happen. Mike had given his blessing when Steve told him of his intentions. The only problem was Steve wanted to share those thoughts with Jeannie on Valentine's Day. That was the day Mike and his daughter shared together in memory of her mom.

When Mike came out of his office with that smile, Steve knew something was up. Wondering if that smile meant Mike had been talking to his daughter, Steve waited.

"Buddy boy, you better get ready. I just got off the phone with our favorite lady. Jeannie's coming home next Tuesday." Mike announced with a smile.

Jeannie's coming home! When Steve heard those words the smile would not be tamed. It would be their second Valentine's Day together as a couple. Hopefully Jeannie would like the surprise and nothing would go wrong to spoil the day.

Later Steve had a thought and wanted to kick himself. He had been on his way back from R&I. The thought made him rush to Mike's office as soon as he came in the door.

"Mike I need to ask something." Steve's urgency made Mike look up concerned.

"No, it's not bad, just a thought hit me coming back from R&I. I owe you an apology. You and Jeannie spend the day together on Valentine's Day in honor of her mom's memory. That's the day you proposed to your wife." Steve was full of regret for not thinking about that before.

"Yes, but it's fine Steve. It might be time that Jeannie make new memories on that day. She doesn't have to spend every one of them with me." Mike hid his real thoughts very well.

"Hear me out, Mike. I thought what I could do was go down to Arizona. Since she planned to come in Tuesday I could come back with her then. The next day is Valentine's Day and you and Jeannie spend that day together." Steve explained.

"You mean surprise her there?" Mike smiled at Steve's nod. "When were you thinking of going?"

" Since tomorrow's Saturday, I hoped maybe you'd give me the weekend off, or maybe Sunday and Monday. The only problem is to make sure Jeannie would be around." Steve was a bit worried over that.

"I tell you what buddy boy make your travel arrangements. I'll see to it Jeannie remains available." Mike smiled.

"Okay, Mike, but how will you manage that?" Steve was curious.

"As they say keep the faith. Never you mind, a father has ways. Just get the arrangements made you want for Arizona. After you let me know the time frame exactly, I've got a call to make." Mike informed his young partner.

Steve hurried out of Mike's office to make his calls. It didn't take long to arrange the travel. There was another part though that took a bit longer. When he finally had it all arranged to his satisfaction, he went back to Mike's office.

"Just got everything arranged, Mike. I arranged for a flight tomorrow afternoon at four. I thought I could surprise Jeannie either tomorrow night or Sunday morning." Steve knew it depended on Mike's call.

"Alright, let me make my call. After that's done I'll tell you which would be best." Mike hoped Jeannie didn't have plans already made.

Steve worked on reports while Mike was on the phone. He knew he was too nervous to sit in Mike's office only hearing one side of the conversation. Finally after almost an hour Steve saw Mike headed toward his desk. The look on Mike's face wasn't one that gave Steve comfort.

"Oh no, don't tell me. She's got plans already and you couldn't pull it off." Steve moaned then saw Mike crack a smile and realized he was being teased. "You're bad, Mike. You're so bad."

"Darn near got you didn't I? It's a good thing you arranged your flight for tomorrow afternoon. Jeannie has a lecture she has to attend tomorrow morning. I told her I thought about calling Sunday morning. She promised to be there, she has no plans." Mike promised Steve.

The next evening Steve waited at a motel room in Tempe, Arizona. He called to make sure the special surprise he had was still arranged. He hoped Jeannie would like it. Although he thought he was too nervous for sleep, he found himself going to bed before he planned.

The next morning about eleven a taxi pulled up where Jeannie stayed. When they saw each other Steve felt flush with fever. Jeannie's beauty always affected him that way. Steve took Jeannie out for lunch before he pulled his first surprise. The conversation over lunch was full of catching up and plans for her time at home. Later as they were back at her place after lunch, Steve got the bag he had carried in with him earlier. With his hand behind his back he approached her on the couch.

"Steve, what are you up to?" Jeannie inquired unable to stop smiling

."Patience my dear, patience." Steve grinned as he handed her a crystal vase with two dozen red roses in it.

"They're beautiful Steve, thank you!" Jeannie exclaimed.

A ribbon around the top of the vase held a box in place. As Jeannie opened the box, the look on her face was priceless. Steve would never forget it as long as they both lived. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Would you marry me, Jeannie?"

Jeannie could only nod vigorously at first as her tears were flowing too hard. Once she had the ring on her finger and was able to speak though, her first thought was to call Mike. As she was on the phone Steve held her close. From the excitement in Jeannie's voice, there was no mistaking the exact moment Mike picked up.

"Mike, Steve asked me to marry him. No, I mean he's here and asked me." Jeannie explained not aware yet that Mike knew. "Oh you better believe it. I said yes immediately. That is when I could finally talk. I just wanted you to know before I came home. I love you. We'll talk to you later."

"I love you too sweetheart. I'll pick you and Steve up at the airport Tuesday or would he be headed back before then?" Mike tried to cover up their plan.

"We'll talk about that and let you know I promise. Steve told me he has another surprise for me as well." Jeannie announced before they hung up a couple of minutes later. "Now Inspector Keller what else do you have planned for my day?"

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you, Jeannie?" Steve grinned a devilish grin.

"Not even a hint?" Jeannie almost pleaded.

"Nope none. Just wait for the sunset." Steve answered with a cryptic tone.

That evening before they were to have dinner Jeannie found out what the other surprise was. It thrilled her almost as much as Steve's proposal. They were taken on a sunset hot air balloon ride that lasted two hours, before being returned to the ground.

When Jeannie and Steve returned to San Francisco Tuesday afternoon, Mike was there to greet them. He took them out for a congratulatory engagement dinner. Both Steve and Jeannie had agreed if they could have even half the marriage Mike and her mom had, they'd be dong good. Steve just knew he wanted their marriage to last forever.

The next day Mike and Jeannie spent the day together. When they visited the gravesite of Helen Stone, one thing Jeannie spoke to her mom's spirit was of Steve's proposal. As they had seen at her funeral, once again Mike and Jeannie witnessed a rainbow appear. Both had smiles as well as tears, for it was like Helen Stone was right there with them. And of course in their hearts she always was. Death never stills the love one has, it remains for eternity.


End file.
